Love out of Blood
by shukakutentou
Summary: A Vampire has come to town, but he feels the kind of pain he shouldn't be able to feel. And what happens' when he gets to know the human who affect him the most? Sasunaru, OOCness? Other pairings inside maybe, possible future smex and lemon.


I'm on a roll today, I guess... Hope I can manage to continue all of them later xD  
Sorry if there is any gramma or spelling mistakes, english is not my main language, sorry.

**'LOVE OUT OF BLOOD'  
**_Author:_ _shukakutentou_  
_Disclaimer: I do not won Naruto or any of it's characters. It would be a love-disaster if I did._

**My soul is sealed**

The girl screamed to the top of her lungs, fear floating out of her as well as regret. Yeah, that's right. Regret. Everyone who fell for the raven felt regret as he sucked the life out of them. And that was what he loved the most, the regretful tone in their screams that tried to reach someone for help. Though no one came, they still kept on screaming, even if they were to weak to move, they kept on screaming like crazy.

With a satisfied smirk upon his lips he let go of the body as it fell numb down onto the ground, silently he wiped away blood from his face. She had been delicious. He was sure she had been pure, pure as snow, in other words a virgin. Oh, how he loved the virgins the most. They didn't have that bittersweet taste, almost as if it was bitter and sometimes if he was unlucky they had a ugly taste of salt in it. Virgins had a more gentle taste, yet the taste was outstanding. It was sweet, the best sweets for a vampire.

He darted his red eyes down to the ground only to look at his young victim. She was cute, in a way, he always picked cute things. He enjoyed it more that way. After all, he was going to suck their life out, so the spirit had to be sweet as well.

It was quiet. It was a cloudy night and the rain was in the air. He could feel and smell it as he gazed upwards. He looked to his sides before letting his eyes return to the young girl as he felt a creeping feeling of pain making it's was up against his shoulder and neck, before it burst out full force. He bit his lip harshly as cold blood started to run down his jaw as a result of his actions, only to not scream out in pain.

He fell down onto his knees only to find himself hunch over the girl, before realizing that he had done it again. He had made himself feeling guilty, and had activated the cursed seal he had planted on his neck. Though it didn't showed at the surface, he felt it sting on the inside.

Taking the girl within his arms he got up on his feet before staring to walk towards the city. Since she was already dead he couldn't make it undone, but he could at least take her back home so she would be found more easily.

God, what had he done to deserve this? This cursed seal made his so called life, though he was physically dead since his heart didn't beat, a hell. If he remained to long beside his victims he sometimes started to think, and that was really _bad _for a vampire such as him. Thinking meant feeling guilt, since the cursed seal was binding his soul into his body. But through the years when he had to survive, he learned how to push it away, making it as if it wasn't there. But then again, thinking the wrong thoughts always meant he was doomed to feel guilt.

Stopping in one of the old alleys he put the fragile girl down before he bent down only too look at her one last time. Slowly he brushed the hair out of the face only to find the usual pain filled expression upon her pretty face. He lied his hand over her already shut eyes before closing his own eyes as well.

"I'm sorry for taking your life so early…" He said softly before opening his eyes again, the red colour replaced with a deep black, as he removed his hand and stood up, only to walk away with a black expression upon his face.

It was almost dawn and he had had his meal, so it was time to head home. Home to what _he _called home, in other words it was similar to a hole in the ground.

-

"Heeeeey! Sakura-chaaaan!" The boy shouted before waving like crazy in the air only to draw her attention to him. "Over here!!" He yelled again, not sure if she could hear him over the loud noise from the people talking and the music.

"Ah! Naruto!" She outburst as she saw him, quickly making her way towards him through the crown. The blond and the pinkhead had been friends for a long time, never missing a interesting party in town. Well, actually they were several people hanging together as they went to different parties, but the two never went without the other.

"How are you Sakura-chaaaaan? Hmmm…?" He slurred out before handing one arm around her neck as she got to him. "Not alone right?" He grinned as she smiled lightly.  
"Naruto, you're so drunk." She stated before poking the one of his cheeks playfully.

"Nah, I'm not drunk! Just… affected of the alcohol!" He came to his own conclusions as he bad the girl giggle in affection.  
They sat like that for a while, chatting a little of different things, repeating some of them since the blond didn't remember talking about them before. Well, she wasn't 100 sober herself, so it didn't bother her.

"Hey hey, did you hear Sakura?" The boy suddenly said, sounding serious even though he was drunk. "Did you hear what they found yesterday?" She looked at him and frowned before nodding slightly.

"You mean that thing about the girl right?" Naruto nodded before making a thinking face. Well, basically because he was thinking.

"I feel sorry for her. She was only about three years younger than us, fifteen or something I think…" He sighed before continuing as if he suddenly went sober. "Actually this worries me. All of the victims they've found recently have bite marks, and all of them have been girls. Scary." He stated before looking at his friend. Suddenly, a huge grin made it's way back upon his face.

"Enough about that. It's party time! Care about a dance?" He asked full of hope before dragging her up onto the dance floor.  
"Shouldn't you ask Hinata instead? She likes you, you know…" Sakura said, though she didn't say no to at least one dance with her blonde friend.

"I can ask her to the next dance." He answered before stopping somewhere in the middle. The song changed just as they were going to dance, and luckily, it was a somewhat slow song. It made Naruto happy, though he didn't show it on the surface.

It just felt so naturally, to hug the girl as they danced, as if it was meant to be. But he knew she only wanted to be friends with him. She had told him years ago when he confessed his love for her, and recently the pinkheaded girl had tried to push him and Hinata together. He didn't like the somewhat white eyed girl that way, but he didn't want to argue with Sakura, so he just went along.

The song ended too fast for Narutos liking.  
"One more dance?" He pleaded, but Sakura just went to shake her head with a smile upon her lips.

"Nooo, because you said you would dance with Hinata after me." She stated before giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Good luck!" And then she disappeared somewhere in the crowd. With a sigh he tried to spot the small girl. It was hard, since there was so many people. After some searching he found her, she was standing with Shino, Kiba and Neji, laughing happily. Maybe he could say that he didn't want to bother them since they seemed to have such a good time? But alas, Sakura would just say that she might as well would've had even more fun with him.

After some time he started to make his way over to the girl. One dance would be alright. He could give her one dance, and then that would be about it. She was too shy to even say what she wanted, so he could just say he didn't understand her that well.

With that in his mind he approached her with a huge grin on his face, asking her to dance with him as she quietly agreed to do so, with her usual blush upon her cheeks.

-

He walked within the shadows as always while making his way towards the small party he had heard about. His coat swayed dramatically as he turned around the corner and then stopped. The music could be heard, and a smirk similar to the one he always had when he was _happy _or _satisfied _came to grace his lips. He loved to find food on parties. The girls always seemed to be so innocent. That was until he seduced them, making promises about making hot love to them all night, only to taste their blood.

_'This…' _He thought. _'…this will be so much fun.'_

**End chapter 1**

Worth to continue on? PLEASE REVIEW, thanks :3


End file.
